


Congratulations

by BrinaMay



Series: Helpless [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cheating, Confrontations, Congratulations Hamilton, F/M, M/M, No Romance, slight stucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrinaMay/pseuds/BrinaMay
Summary: "You've invented a new kind of stupid. A 'damage you can never undo' kind of stupid. An 'open all the cages in the zoo' kind of stupid. 'Truly you didn't think it through?' kind of stupid." -Angelica SchuylerSteve's sister-in-law comes back into to town for a confrontation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to 'Burn'.  
> Best when paired with "Congratulations" from the Hamilton soundtrack.

“Rogers.”  
He swallowed as he heard his name, body stiffening as he heard that familiar firmness in the woman’s voice. He turned, slowly gazing at her. She was taller than her sister, body slimmer and hair pulled to the side in a long braid. Her sparkling blue eyes were hard, arms crossed over the well-fitted tee shirt and scarlet painted lips drawn into a scowl.  
“Sophie…”  
“Really?”  
Her tone was filled with a venom that he could feel burning throughout his body. She was on edge, reminding him of an animal ready to strike or a Hydra agent ready to attack. A cold, harsh laugh left her. A tanned hand sweeping through her bangs.  
“You’re a fucking idiot.” She took a deep breath. “Do you know what you did? Do you have any kind of clue what you did to her? Do you even know where she is? Do you have any god damn clue how much of a damn idiot you are?”  
“That’s hardly fair.”  
He was used to the heavy glare she was using to mentally claw out his eyes. Her hand paused as it waved into the air, lip pulled back into a snarl. He released it was, perhaps, a mistake to try and claim that it wasn’t fair. If anything wasn’t fair it was pulling the stint he had done.  
“Let me explain this to you, Rogers.” She put her hands on her waist. “No one, absolutely no one, had assumed you and your bestie were fucking behind her back. No one in their right mind would openly accuse you, the pretty boy who all but represents America as being the kind to cheat on his wife. I don’t care if you’ve gotten used to the times being-“  
“It’s not like that at all.” He scowled.  
“Don’t. You. Dare. Interrupt. Me.”  
The room fell silence once more, her words a sharp hiss. The tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a spoon. A thick, threatening static had formed between them, threatening to explode any moment. Each of their positions were in the offense.  
“Ever since you started shit with Stark, we’ve told you to try and sit down and breathe. Now look at this mess.”  
“It was necessary.” He couldn’t help but raise his voice, hands gripping onto his own hips in restraint.  
“Do you know why Stark can do what he does, Rogers?” Her eyes slanted like a cat's, slowly circling him in a slight prowl. “He doesn’t give every comment a response. He doesn’t fall for the typical tabloid response. Every time you're threatened with any kind of bad press you fucking break.”  
“Sophia. Listen.”  
“You’ve done this to yourself.’  
“I did what I had to do.”  
“You’re pathetic.”  
“What about us?”  
She sucked in a breath and he could see he had her trapped. He knew he was digging himself out of a whole and straight into an even deeper one but he was sick of it, fingers flexing. A small, broken laugh left her, hand running down her face. Her arms crossed over her chest once more, cheeks flushed and teeth on edge.  
“We were nothing.” Her response was short, harsh.  
“You willingly went with me knowing I was with your sister.” Steve shook his head.  
“I…I did.” She agreed. “I wasn’t in a good place and you were the only thing that kept me stable. Is that what you wanted to hear? Does that make all of this go away and instantly get better? Look where all those messages and letters and voice chats got us Rogers, nowhere. And nothing can change those mistakes.”  
“You’re back, though.”  
“Yeah, and you know why? Her. Not you. Never you.”  
The room got deathly still. She looked calmed. More of an empty than a calm but it was better than the murderous rage that had been burning in her eyes moments before. Her lips pulled up into a small, delicate smile. She looked at him, held tilted. He leaned against his desk, fingers gripping the edge. She took a deep breath, letting her arms drop to her side.  
“It doesn’t matter how rarely we talk, or how often we see each other, I know her. She’s my sister.” Her voice was strained. “You will never, not ever, find anyone like her. Do you understand? She has followed and stood by your side for so many years now. Do you know what she said the first moment she looked at you? She said you were going to be with her and I let her. I stood by and watched as you used her. Over and over.”  
“Sophia…”  
“No, no. Just listen. You can do that Rogers.”  
“Fine.”  
“I love her. I love her more than I have ever loved anyone in this world and I will be damned if you completely destroy her. She is one of the few things that keeps me living and I will choose her happiness over mine every damn time.”  
“She’s….”  
“She’s the best damn thing that has happened to either of us.” Her voice rose suddenly, the anger back tenfold.  
Steve watched as she paced in front of him. Hatred was all but simmering off of her like vapor from boiling water. She stopped in front of him, looking up at him with her hands balled up into fists. She felt so close to him, the rage setting him on edge. He felt like he was trapped and under attack, no weapons around and all enemies closing in.  
“No one, absolutely no one, would be willing to stay at home as you go on a mission after mission. Waiting anxiously for you to come home in one piece. Waiting to have you call and let her know that you were still alive.” She took a deep breath, letting it out slow. “She waits, every time, letting her anxiety eat her from the inside out, desperate to know you’re breathing. She honest to god loves you, and you’re not going to find that in any other woman.”  
The words hung heavy in the air.  
“From the moment you first smiled at her, from the very moment you first got her hooked on you, from the moment you got on your knee, from the moment you stood before god, man, and my sister: you promised that if needed your life can and will be sacrificed for her. You will sacrifice everything for her.”  
“I know.”  
“If, and only if, she ever wants to see you again, you will do anything in your god damn power to keep her happy and safe. You will give her the best.”  
The slap rang out in the room like an alarm before he even registered her hand being raised. He blinked, watching as she headed to the door, hand pausing on the door knob. She looked back. It was like the calm after the storm though he knew he had barely reached the center of it all.  
“You fucked up.”  
The door slammed behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I just make an actual story to this?


End file.
